Strangers
by Bella11
Summary: Elizabeth gets picked up one night in a bar by the strangest person.


He watched her.  
  
She went from drinking to playing pool. There was just something about her tonight, that even if he tired he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her leather pants where like second skin. The way the red halter-top showed her every curve and the belly button, that he just couldn't stop staring at. The boots added that height.  
  
She was perfect.  
  
She was calling to him.  
  
So he went to her. "Alone?"  
  
Elizabeth stared up into his eyes. "Not any more."  
  
He knew that she was drunk. He counted her drinks. She didn't look it through. "What are you doing here alone? You could get yourself into big trouble looking the way you do."  
  
"I love trouble."  
  
"I can tell. Let me get you out of here."  
  
"You promise to stay with me?" Elizabeth moved a little closer to him. Pushing herself against him. From chest to toe, they where touching.  
  
"No, sweetheart, I won't leave you tonight."  
  
"Good. I don't want to be alone any more." Elizabeth locked eyes with him and then laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the door of the bar.  
  
Two strangers passing on the sidewalk  
  
Barely brush each other's hand  
  
He says "I'm sorry"  
  
She says "Don't worry"  
  
And that is how it all began  
  
Elizabeth followed him into his place and to his room. She was too drunk to do anything but follow him. She hated being alone. That's what her life had been like since she left Jason's penthouse. Even when she was with Ric, there was the lonely feeling that never went away. Only got worse once he left her for Faith.  
  
He led her to his room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her there. He wanted nothing more then to through on the bed and fuck her brains out for dressing the way she did tonight. But that wasn't what was right for her. She was drunk after all. Then meant slow and easy. But either way, she would be his by the night.  
  
A few short days and night together  
  
And it's like they were meant to be  
  
Lying there with her he softly whispers  
  
Just think what we were so recently  
  
Elizabeth walked with him through the door to his room. She knew what he wanted from her. The look in his eyes. It was mirror in hers. The whole way over she knew. Tonight she would be his. And he would be hers.  
  
Elizabeth walked over the bed and smiled to him. "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight." He repeated after her and followed her to the bed. She kept her back to him. And slowly began removing her halter-top. Sliding it up her body and over her head. Once off she through it on the bed.  
  
He was shocked to see no bra on. But he knew that already. The minute to cold air hit her walking out of the bar, he knew. He placed his hands on her hips from behind and leaned into her ear. "Turn around."  
  
Strangers, strangers  
  
The world greatest lovers  
  
Last week we were strangers  
  
Elizabeth turned with his voice. His hands never leaving her sides. She locked her eyes with him. "I'm tired of being alone."  
  
"Tonight you wont be." He leaned down once again this time kissing her. He pulled to him roughly against his body. Then he pushed her back and through her body like a doll down on his bed. "I'm going to fuck you. Nothing sweet about this honey."  
  
"Please." Elizabeth moaned as he began pilling the leather from her skin. "I'll do anything. Just please."  
  
Two strangers passing in the hallway  
  
Barely touch each other's heart  
  
Now they're pretending  
  
Two shadows blending  
  
But they're a million miles apart  
  
He pilled her leather pants down her legs along with her tong that she was wearing. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him. He was staring at her.  
  
Elizabeth sat up on the bed and pulled on his shirt to bring him to her. "Please." He pulled back and took his shirt off. He then grabbed her wrist before she could grab a hold his pants and through her back on the bed once again.  
  
"You'll get what's coming." He locked eyes with her and un buckled his pants and sent them to the floor with his boxers. He kicked them away along with his shoes and he just stood there.  
  
Elizabeth sat up on the bed again but didn't reach for him. He placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed. He was going to have this his way.  
  
Soon she'll be packing up her suitcase  
  
They'll be dividing all the blame  
  
They know how they started  
  
Now empty hearted  
  
They don't have a clue how they became  
  
He got on the bed and over her. "There is no stopping."  
  
"Fuck me. Please." Elizabeth moaned to the man on top of her. He didn't wait for her to be ready. He didn't care if she was ready. Tonight was for himself. Not for her. He pushed himself all the way inside of her and covered her month with his hand when she screamed at his roughness with her.  
  
Elizabeth through her head back with his hand still over her mouth and screamed some more. It felt so good, but hurt so much. She wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her. She wanted so much more.  
  
Strangers, strangers  
  
The world greatest lovers  
  
And now they are strangers  
  
The world's greatest lovers  
  
Have turned into strangers  
  
Strangers, strangers  
  
He felt her near her end and rode her harder. She was not going over with out him or at least him close behind her. He removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth crushed her mouth to his. She needed this. She had to go over and soon. Elizabeth pulled back when then need for air was greater then the need of the kiss. "Oh. God. Take me, now." Elizabeth screamed, going over the edge.  
  
He buried his head in her shoulder and bit it going over the edge right behind her. He waited a few minutes before rolling away from her.  
  
"Thanks you." Elizabeth rolled to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Your not that bad, Webber."  
  
"Your not so bad yourself, Corinthos."  
  
Sonny smiled at the women in his arms before sleeping. With her in his arms.  
  
Strangers - Martina McBride 


End file.
